Yo-kai Falls
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: What if Yo-kai were present in Gravity Falls? This is the story of a young boy who found a way to talk to the spirits, and not have to fear it.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**_

* * *

"Stupid Mabel, always making fun of me."

Deep within the land of a forest in the state of Oregon, there was a 12 year old boy with somewhat messy brown hair, brown eyes, and relatively pale skin with a pinkish nose, he had noticeable bags under his eyes. He wore a reddish-orange t-shirt, a navy blue hooded vest that made him look like he had big shoulders, grey shorts, and black shoes with white soles; atop his head was a hat that was mostly forest green, with some of the top being a lighter green with a dark green star on it. As he walked down the path, kicking stones out of the way, he constantly had to jostle the signs he held in between his right arm and side to keep them from falling out of his grip.

"Stupid Stan for making me do this," he put down the signs and prepared to hammer one of them into a tree, "no one ever listens to what I have to say." He hammered the nail into the tree, only for it to bend and the tre to make a hollow metallic banging sound. Curiosity taking hold, he put his ear to the tree while lightly hitting it with the hammer, only to be met with the same metallic hollow banging. Stepping back, he ran his hands over the sides of the trunk, quickly finding a gap to grip on. Pulling on the gap, the trunk of the tree opened to reveal a machine reminiscent of a ham radio from the early 1900's.

"Woah," the boy softly whispered in awe at his discovery of the old dusty machine. Curiosity taking further hold on the young boy, he began flipping the two switches on the device. Only to be met with a metallic squeaking from behind. Turning around, he saw that a large square hatch had appeared in the ground in front of a large fallen tree. Cautiously stepping toward it, he nearly fell from shock as a platform raised from it's depths. The platform had an old, dust, and decrepit crank-a-kai machine atop it, with an even dustier book on top of it. Taking the book off the machine, he blew the dust off of it revealing a maroon red cover with a gold six fingered hand that had a big black three adorning it.

"What in the name of Cthulhu?" The boy said as e examined the old worn book, surprised that no critters had eaten it's pages.

Opening the cover just a crack, an object fell out of the old book. The boy kneeled down to see what it was, picking it up and blowing the dust off of it to get a better look. What he had just found was a silver coin with the number five and the cent symbol on it, it was as big as a quarter, clearly from the mid 1900's- if not earlier.

 _ **"** **Feed me."**_ The boy looked behind his shoulder in shock at the voice, and stood up to get a slightly better view of the area around him.

"Mabel if that's you, then it's not funny!" The boy said in an annoyed tone of voice, clearly sick of the girl's antics.

 _ **"** **Not Mabel, feed me!"**_ The boy listened harder to better pinpoint the voice's location, only to look behind him when he realized that it was coming from the crank-a-kai.

"Feed you?" The boy asked, looking at the coin in his hand and back at the machine.

 _ **"**_ _ **Yes, feed me, feed me now!"**_

"Okay, okay, don't get your gears in a grind." The boy said as he walked over the the old device, inserted the coin, and turned the dial three times. After the third time an orb that looked to be made of stone came out, landing at the boy's feet, with it's top part being a dark grey and it's bottom part being a light grey. Looking at the orb that was at his feet, the boy picked it up and tried to pry it open. "This better not be a prank-!"

The orb popped open, and from it a blinding light blue light appeared where it had once been whole. From the light a spiral of light blue runes and symbols flew around the boy, the book, and the crank-a-kai. Inside this spiral was also a spherical formation of runes and symbols surrounding the silhouette of a ghost like figure, who looked at the boy with a big, wide, goofy smile, and let out an equally goofy laugh.

"Hehehehohoho!" As soon as the laugh ended the spiral vanished, along with the spherical formation, revealing a cartoony, marshmallow-like white ghost with a black mask-like mark around his eyes, and blue lips; with the upper lip vaguely resembling a mustache. He had a small wisp atop his head, and a wispy tail that constantly billowed from the looks of it. "Why hello my corporeal friend, I am Whisper."

The boy looked at Whisper in shock, before pinching himself. "Ow, okay I am definitely not dreaming."

"Of course you're not dreaming If this were a dream I wouldn't be here." Whisper said a he raised his finger in a making-a-point fashion.

"R-right," the boy said as he examined Whisper, "not to be rude but what ARE you?"

"Why I'm glad you asked," Whisper said as he grabbed the book from the boy's hands and turned to 112* page and showed it to the boy, "I am a Yokai, a mysterious being of legend that influences humanity and the human world in an infinite number of mysterious ways. We're responsible for life's daily annoyances, and the inexplicable behavior that humans exhibit on the most odd of situations and times." At the end of his explanation Whisper placed the monocle on a string at the page to bookmark it, before closing it and handing it back to the boy.

Looking at Whisper in awe, the boy couldn't help but ask. "But if Yokai are responsible for something like, a boy blurting out his crush on a girl while said girl is right next to him, then why haven't I ,or anyone else in the world for that matter, see you?"

"That is quite simple," Whisper opened the book again to the bookmarked page and gestured to the next one*, "we Yokai herald from a world that's parallel to yours, and can travel between them at will, however when we come over to your world we become invisible to the human eyes. Which is why your dogs or cats bark or hiss at nothing for seemingly no reason at all."

"Wow," the boy said as he read the pages, "so can I see all Yokai or just you?"

"Right now you can only see me, but there is a way to see other Yokai." Whisper said as he held up his hand, a bright light appearing on it. The light leapt off of Whisper's hand and flew towards the boy's left wrist, where a light blue watch with light blue markings on the dark blue straps, a white button on it's left side, and a face colored green, blue, pink, and purple with each color sectioned off by black wavy lines with yellow hour and minute hands that was almost completely covered by a bubble like lens- with the exception of a coin sized gap and an indent meant to function as room for a thumb -appeared on his wrist.

"Woah, what the, how, what is this?"

"This is the Yokai Watch U, one of the many models of a marvelous device created over 30 years ago that allows humans to see and interact with Yokai, there are other models with their own functions and capabilities, but this is a model made specifically for the United States of America, although it is compatible with other models." The boy looked at the watch in awe, before he noticed the button on the side and pressed it causing the bubble like lens to pop up. "That is the Yokai lense, as the watch is shining it's light looking through it will allow you to see Yokai."

The boy looked into the lense, testing out the watch before noticing something in the trees, it was a shadowy figure looking straight at him."What the-?" He said under his breath. The light made the shadows around the figure disappear, revealing a cat on it's hind legs with yellowish fur, two tails with blue flames, blue eyes, and a tuft of fur atop of it's head sticking out and resembling cowlicks. It wore a red and blue haramaki and a silver bell. It's muzzle was white and resembled the wisp atop Whisper's head. "Whisper, what Yokai is that?"

Whisper, seeing the Yokai, discreetly pulled out a pad-like device and looked at the screen. "Ah yes, that is the American Yokai known as Tomnyan, a Fire Attribute, Rank B Yokai of the Charming Tribe."

"Who of the what now?" The boy looked at Whisper in confusion at the terms he used.

"I'll explain later, for now why not go talk to him, he seems to have taken a liking to you." Whisper said as he pushed the boy toward Tomnyan.

* * *

As he was moved closer toward Tomnyan, the boy eventually walked toward the American Yokai himself and waved. "Um Hi, Tomnyan, I'm Dipper, Dipper Pines."

Tomnyan tilted his head in confusion at Dipper's words, "You can see meow?"

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah, it's because of this watch," Dipper showed him the Yokai Watch U before asking, "not to be rude or anything, but why were you watching me?"

"Oh, sorry about that, you reminded me of someone." Tomnyan said as he looked down in sorrow.

"I reminded you of someone?"

"Yeah, my owner, he and I were the best of friends always hanging out at the park, at home, or when he was working on his school work or conspiracy theories he was interested in." Tomnyan had a look of nostalgia as he remembered the fun times with his owner, before he looked down in sadness again with tears beginning to appear in his eyes. "Until, one day I was hit by a convoy and his parents helped bury me in the backyard, his sister stayed behind as their parents comforted him inside the house. By that time I had become a Yokai and I heard her say something horrid."

Dipper and Whisper looked at the other before Dipper asked, "What did she say?"

"She said "Good riddance you stupid cat." After that I watched as she grew closer to him, making him forget me. I left after that, travelling across America, before I came here. I lived in this forest by myself until I saw you today." Tomnyan sat down as tears flowed down his cheeks.

* * *

"Oh what a sorrowful tale," Whisper said as tears flooded out of his eyes like waterfalls, "what they girl said was beyond cruel!" Dipper said nothing as he looked at Tomnyan in shock, a minute had passed after the tale was said and he asked Tomnyan a question.

"Did this boy have a birthmark of the big dipper on his forehead?"

Tomnyan looked up at Dipper in shock before answering, "Yeah, he did."

"Was the girl a near exact duplicate of him, with long brown hair in pigtails, brown eyes, and wearing a pink sweater with a black cat on it?"

"Yeah, she was his twin sister, I was given to him on their 4th birthday as a kitten. While she got a black cat with green eyes that she named Skittles." Tomnyan said as he wiped the tears from his face. "But how do you know all of that?"

Dipper said nothing as he took off his hat, and raised his bangs revealing a birthmark of the big dipper on his forehead. Tomnyan and Whisper gasped in shock as the reveal.

Tomnyan slowly stepped toward Dipper, tears now flowing down his face at a faster pace. "M-M-Mason?"

"Hey Tommy," Dipper said as tears began to flow down his cheeks, "it's me."

"Mason!" Tomnyan leapt at Dipper in joy, grabbing him into a hug, "I-I m-m-missed you so m-m-much!" Dipper said nothing as he wrapped his arms around Tomnyan, reciprocating the hug.

Whisper blew his nonexistent nose with a handkerchief as he watched the tender moment. "Is there nothing more touching than loved ones reuniting even after one has passed?" He blew his nose once again before picking up the book that was discarded. It was a half hour later that the boy and Yokai stopped crying and left toward Dipper's summer home, chatting nonstop about their lives after Tomnyan left.

* * *

About halfway into the journey home, Whisper decided to give Dipper some bits of information.

"Oh, before I forget, no one else besides you can see Yokai. Unless they have a Yokai Watch then you are the only one that can uncover us from our invisibility." Dipper looked at Tomnyan before looking at Whisper and giving him a thumbs up. "Also, unless you're putting on a different model, then the watch is impossible to take off. Once the watch is on, and you've seen your first Yokai, then your life will never be the same ever again."

Dipper stopped walking as soon as Whisper said that, looking at the ghost-like Yokai with a calculating look. A moment passed before he smiled. "Fine by me, I've always been interested in the weird and strange, and if both this watch and that book can provide that, then bring it on."

Whisper smiled at Dipper, "Good answer Master Pines." The three began the trek home as Dipper gave Whisper a quizzical look.

"Master?"

"You freed me, so I am now indebted to you, what better way than to be your Yokai Butler? Anything you need to know about Yokai, just ask me."

"Awesome!"

"Agreed," Tomnyan said as he rode on Dipper's back.

As the three continued on home, none of them noticed two shadowy figures hidden within the trees, watching them.

* * *

"Master will not be pleased about this. No, not one bit." One of them said in a condescending tone.

"Agreed, we must consult master for a plan of action." The other said before the two vanished from sight.

* * *

Back at the area with the crank-a-kai, Dippers had had been left on the floor forgotten in the excitement. Before a goat came in and ate it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: If you noticed * in the last chapter, then there was a reason for it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**_

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Dipper tapped his pen on his chin as he held up a green book with a blue pine tree on the cover, "Yokai come from ten different tribes, and have six different ranks. These tribes being Charming, Heartful, Eerie, Mysterious, Shady, Slippery, Tough, Brave, Wicked and the recently discovered Hagure; while the ranks are S, A, B, C, D, and E, with S being the highest and strongest of the ranks." As he went over the information he wrote it down in the book, all the while drawing the insignias of the tribes and often alternating between the book and the Yokai Pad that Whisper both held and set to the page on the wikia about the tribes and ranks.

"Indeed Master Pines, each tribe has a specific capability and specialty in battle that only one, two or more members of that tribe can perform. For example: the Charming Tribe specializes in quick attacks, and can give a boost in speed if more than one Yokai of this tribe are in battle." Whisper put his hand on his nonexistent chin as he discreetly looked at the Yokai Pad, unaware that Dipper could see him doing so as clear as day. "Though I have never heard of the Wicked or Hagure tribes, I believe that they must've surfaced during my time in the crank-a-kai, a lot can change in 190 years you know."

Tomnyan lay on Dipper's bed by his feet as he yawned, awakening from his nap. "A lot can happen in five years too."

Dipper chuckled at his old pet as he nudged him with his foot, "Ain't that the truth." Closing the book and setting it down, the preteen got out of bed and placed his new hat on his head. On the way home he had run into a group of fairies wanting a new king, and he nearly got scratched to death. Fortunately he had managed to get away with few scrapes, and Stan had allowed him to take something from the shop free of charge. He claimed to have overstocked on inventory, but Dipper could tell that he felt somewhat remorseful about the superficial but noticeable damage he had taken in the woods. His choice was a white and blue trucker hat with a blue pine tree on it.

Mabel however asked- also known as complained -why she couldn't take something, and Stan quickly agreed in order to stop the onslaught of pleading that would surely follow. She had chosen a grappling hook, and had spent the night bragging about it til they fell asleep. When Dipper woke up, Mabel was nowhere to be seen, and he was thankful for that, after he had checked the room for her. Since then he had been writing in his journal about the Yokai; while he had read the journal from the woods, it was missing many pages due to either hungry critters or inexplicably being ripped out.

After deciding to keep his own journal and read the other on his spare time, Dipper had quickly indulged himself into the world of Yokai. Putting on a clean set of clothes, and slipping his shoes on, Dipper put his journal into the one of the side pockets of his vest and went downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Stepping into the kitchen he saw Mabel ravenously eating pancakes, and washing it down with milk. She was clad in a green sweater with periwinkle stripes and gold glitter. A red skirt, white socks, and her usual black maryjane shoes.

"That girl must have a black hole for a stomach, there's no other explanation for how she can eat so much." Whisper said as he looked at Mabel's rapid eating habits.

"You should see her on thanksgiving, she once ate three-fourths of the turkey, an entire plate of mashed potatoes, and STILL had room for dessert." Tomnyan said as he gave an angry look to the girl that had insulted him after his burial. Dipper gave a small nod at Tomnyan's words, before sitting across from Mabel and managing to get a few pancakes before she devoured them.

Mabel leaned back into her chair with her eyes closed, and patting her belly as she gave out a content sigh. She opened her eyes, and greeted Dipper with a burp.

"Good morning to you too Mabel." Wrinkling his nose in disgust at his sisters greeting, Dipper poured syrup on his pancakes and began eating the soft, warm and fluffy circles of dough. Popping a piece into his mouth and closing his eyes at the warmth and taste of the flapjacks, Dipper couldn't wait to fill his stomach up with their delicious fluffy sugary goodness. He was so wrapped up in the flavor of his breakfast, he didn't hear Tomnyan's warning as he took the fork out of his mouth, chewed and swallowed. Opening his eyes he was met with.

BURP!

A burp to the face from Mabel, who swiftly sat on Dipper's back as he covered his nose in disgust at his sister's prank. Mabel then proceeded to eat- and finish -Dipper's pancakes as he recovered from her gas attack. Letting out another belch, Mabel patted her stomach in content as she got off of Dipper and walked to the living room.

"Should've been faster bro-bro. Hahaha." Dipper glared at his sister's back as she went to the living room, sitting up and holding his stomach as it growled. Looking around the kitchen for more food, Dipper was disappointed to find that Stan had left a note say that he left to get- also known as steal -groceries.

"Great, just great," Dipper sighed as he heard his stomach growl like a starving wilder beast.

"Is she always like this?" Whisper asked, worried about Dipper's food depraved state.

"Back then? No." Tomnyan looked through the Yokai Pad to see if there was food delivery service that delivered to the human world, but had no luck and handed it back to Whisper. "But I've been gone for five years, so I don't know how she was after I left." *****

"A few months after you died, she began getting more spoiled, needy, want-y, and jerky. At first she was sympathetic about your passing, but then she started pranking me, almost never hung out with me, and teasing me. I asked why, and all she said was that it was because she was the "Alpha Twin" or something like that." ***** Dipper sighed as he got off the chair, and walked out through the museum, not wanting to deal with his sister possibly waiting at the door of the living room to fart in his face or something. Whisper and Tomnyan followed, feeling it better to stay with him.

* * *

She was never one to go out in public alone. At least, not in the closest thing she had to commoner clothing. A black t-shirt with her family initials in hot pink on the back as demanded by her parents, with forest green jeans that had extra pockets, and black designer high tops made for treks into the woods. If she was going to sully her clothes, she might as well look good doing it and in clothes that prevented much of the inevitable mess. At least that's what her parents said, she could care less as long as she could be herself and away from "high society".

Lord what a pretentious term. High society, it sounded like an artificial utopia that welcomed only the most overdone, forced, and tired of stereotypes, tropes, and clichés known to man. Which, unfortunately, was the case of many people in "high society"; with the exception of that one basketball player that comes during that annual party, he's nice.

"Ugh, stupid parents, stupid bell, stupid- RAUGH!" She picked up a stick and repeatedly beat it against a tree until it broke. Feeling less angry now, she looked at the watch around her right wrist, and pulled something out of her pocket. The watch was almost exact replica of Dipper's watch, with the exception of all the dark blue parts being dark yellow, the light blue parts being light yellow, and there being no symbols on the straps.

"Appear my friend: Dr. Zero!" She put in a coin like object with a red trim, and a picture of a man with a skull face, red eyes, slicked back long grey hair, and skeletal hands with test tubes in them wearing an open white lab coat, and had what appeared to be a brown belt with a silver oval buckle around a black spectral body with a long tail that seemed to constantly billow.

The hands on the watch began to rapidly turn clockwise, as a voice came from it.

"Ladies and Gentleman, summoning Shady!"

A spiral of pale powder blue light runes and symbols emerged from the watch as the voice changed it's pitch, tone, and volume into that of a choir from an 80's commercial as it sang a song.

 _"Marvelous thee!_

 _Gutsy, free banshee!_

 _Sing, song Shady!"_

From the spiral appeared the figure depicted on the coin like object, holding a beaker in one hand, and two test tubes floating above the other. The figure held it's arms out to the sides as it struck a stiff pose. "Dr. Zero."

* * *

The spiral vanished, and the coin like object was ejected from it's place in the watch, falling into the girl's hand. She rolled her eyes at the display, having gotten used to it after interacting with the being for so long. "What took you so long?"

Dr. Zero rolled his eyes at the young girl, already used to her impatience. "I took the exact same amount of time as before Pacifica, no more than the previous time, and the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that. My data shows that you are annoyed and impatient with the summoning properties of the Yokai Watch U-2, and to that I say: get used to it."

Rolling her eyes at the Yokai before her, Pacifica simply put her hands on her hips.

Dr. Zero sized the girl up and quickly came to a conclusion through scientific reasoning. "It's your parents again, isn't it?"

"No duh sherlock bones."

"Don't get snippy with me, I was simply making an observation and testing my hypothesis with a question, and your reaction has lead me to the conclusion that I am right."

"How so?"

"You're never this snippy unless your parents do something idiotic."

"Okay fine, I'm ticked at my parents what else is new? But that's not the only reason I called you here."

"And what is that Ms. Northwest?"

Rolling her eyes once again, Pacifica crossed her arms and got straight to the point. "I want to know more about this guy I'm supposed to be "destined" to meet."

Dr. Zero simply floated there, looking at the contents of his beaker. "Not destined, fated. There is a difference you know."

"What difference?"

"Destined means it was always going to happen at X place, at Y time, and for Z reasons. Fated means that it will happen, but whether or not it will be now, later, or as Yokai is left completely to chance." Dr. Zero looked at the young heiress from his peripheral vision and swished the contents of the beaker around for a moment before speaking again. "I know not who he is, only that he is deeply rooted into the world of Yokai, and has a very important role in the events to come you were given your Yokai Watch for that very reason."

Pacifica looked at the watch upon her wrist and sighed, seeing that this was all she was going to get from the skull faced scientist spirit. "Fine, whatever. Just float by me as I walk, wouldn't want any C rank Yokai on my hide."

"I find it humorous how you have an S rank Yokai with the Drain ability, but have only a B rank watch."

"Shut up, it's not like there's a Timers & More anywhere in the area, I was only able to get it this far thanks to my trip to Japan. If there's one thing my parents did right, it was having me learn Japanese and French." Pacifica scowled as she walked down the path leading to the local diner, sure the food was greasy, but it was better than some of the diet food she was forced to shove down her gullet. Food that she didn't need no matter what her mother said.

* * *

When she got to the diner she saw a boy sitting on a bench holding his stomach. It wasn't an unusual sight to her, she had seen many holding their stomachs in hunger and pain before; usually they were in rags or begging on the streets, but she had always seen them. She was never able to do much of anything about it though, as her parents frequently forbid interaction with them. This boy however was different, he was in a reddish orange t-shirt, a blue vest, grey shorts, black shoes with white soles, and had a white and blue hat with a pine tree on it. Next to him was a white ghost like entity, and a yellow cat on it's hind legs. At first she had assumed they were inspiriting him.

Until he scratched behind the cat's ears. Doing this caused him to put his left arm slightly over the cat's head, revealing a dark and light blue watch almost exactly like her own. Walking up to the diner's door, she turned to him and shouted.

"Hey!" The boy turned his head to see who had shouted at him, only to see her at the door. "You hungry?"

"Y-yeah, why do you ask?" Despite stuttering at the start, the boy managed to already put himself above other guys she had met.

"I'll get you some brunch, my treat." The boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and was about to speak until Pacifica cut him off, "I insist."

Seeing that she wouldn't take no for an answer, the boy got up and walked over to her. She opened the door and payed for a table for two, and went to take a seat at the table with the boy nervously walking behind her. The boy took a seat across from her, with the ghost and cat on either side of him. "Not to be rude, but who are you?"

"I'm Pacifica, Pacifica Northwest. You?"

"Dipper, Dipper Pines."


End file.
